Extra Uses for Oil
by YayForEngland.Iggy-chan
Summary: Alfred freaks about the oil reaching Florida...but Arthur has a complete different veiw on it. One-shot. USxUK. Human names used!


****FIRST APH FANFICTION!****

_God, t__his will be blamed on the news channel and my demented mind. I hear about the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico everyday so of course my mind is going to change it into something was more inappropriate than it really is.  
_

_For one: British Petroleum (BP) [yelled out England]_

_For two: Heard it was traveling up to Florida [poor Alfred! ...or not]_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia and if I did... I'd make Alfred and Arthur canon! And other pairings canon... XD_

* * *

It was one of those lousy-weathered days at the Englishman's home in London. On these days, this gentleman sat in his chair in peace without any annoyances. All Arthur Kirkland planned on his agenda was: drink tea in the confines of his home, work on paperwork for his boss, and not get annoyed by a certain American. Even if he meant the world to the Briton, he couldn't help but find him a handful.

Arthur sighed in contentment as he sipped his Earl Grey gingerly and read the world newspaper. The blonde skimmed over articles that unappeased to him until his eyes found a small paragraph discussing the oil spill in Mexico's gulf. His mind started to wander towards that British Petroleum he sent over the pond.

The blond sighed, but in a more distressed manor. _That bloody git. How long must it take him to fix his own problems?_

Minutes later, Arthur's cell phone blasted "_God Save the Queen_" from the side table next to him. At the sudden disruption, the blond jumped slightly and gently set down his tea cup on the saucer. He reached towards his phone, neglecting to check the caller ID.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking-"the blonde said politely to the caller until he had to pull his phone far away from his ear.

"IGGY! I blame you for this!" his American boyfriend whined to him and pouted on the other end. "A hero, like me, shouldn't have this big of a problem! It's not heroic!"

_There goes my peaceful morning…_"You bloody wanker…" The Briton sighed for the third time that day. "Alfred, I can't help that it was spilled in the Gulf. Last time I checked, that rig was intact when it left my country." He sat back into his seat to finish his tea and listen to the upcoming protests.

A silence sang through the receiver until Alfred coughed in slight embarrassment. "Um… but it's been making its way up to Florida, Iggy. A hero shouldn't have oil there!" the dirty blonde exclaimed for the second time. "It's so not awesome!"

Arthur spat out his tea at the reply he received. His face reddened at the thoughts that ran through his now tainted mind. Oil….HIS oil….traveling into Florida. He kept quiet till his mind sparked an idea. "You said Florida, right?"

"Well duh! Iggy, I do everything to sto-"Alfred was silenced at the sound of amused laughter from his British boyfriend on the other end. Alfred got upset at the reaction he got and, once again, pouted like a child. "What's so funny?"

"Bloody hell, Alfred! Replace your mind with the frog and think it over again." Arthur said after his laughter died down. "Yeah, this should have been cleaned up before it got any worse, but in my case…"

Alfred produced a sound of realization as he thought like Francis. His whines transformed into his usual hearty laughs. Finally realizing the advantage, he grinned to himself at what was implied. "Never knew you'd suggest something like that, old man. Have you been hanging out with Francis more often?" the American inquired, trying to get his boyfriend to react.

Arthur's face flushed a deep crimson, as his answer was reflected back at him. He grunted in aggravation. "I am not old, you wanker. Also, I do not hang out with Francis and if I do its only if it's necessary." Calmed down, he smiled to himself even if it's the slightest. "It's not Francis where I get the ideas from. Who the bloody hell am I with majority of the time?"

"I guess you're right, but you love being with me. Don't you?" Alfred said cheerfully. "Even when I can't do it rough because of all this oil…" he jabbed at the topic that's made for the bedroom.

"You're lucky I love you…" Arthur sighed for the umpteenth time. He wasn't going bother bickering with the younger nation.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **_Forgive me for my poor British talking skills! I feel as if I butchered it and I am sorry, I'm just American and I don't know as much. ^.^''_

_Plz R/R!  
_


End file.
